The present invention relates generally to fluid flow valves and particularly to apparatus for controlling the flow of fluids from a source thereof contained at very high pressures to a using apparatus.
In the operation of certain types of devices, for example, such as heat seeking missiles, it becomes necessary to maintain the infrared lens of such systems at cryogenic temperatures. The operation of these systems requires the application of fluids maintained at extremely high pressures to the cryostat in response to the occurrence of a prearranged sequence of events. Until the occurrence of these events it is necessary that the fluid container be absolutely leak tight and that upon the occurrence of the sequence of events, the fluid be propelled rapidly from the container thereof to the cryostat.
It is desirable that the valving mechanism in structures of the type above generally referred to be constructed as an integral part of the overall device to preclude any opportunity for leakage of the gas under pressure subsequent to final assembly and filling of the container It is also desirable that provisions be made for testing the cryostat and the infrared lens without utilization of the fluid under pressure held within the container.
Various prior art devices have been utilized which contain a source of pressurized fluid which, upon actuation of a squib or similar device, releases the pressure. Typically, such devices are useful in the field of fire extinguishing devices, zero leakage valves useful in aerospace fuel containers, propulsion systems for rockets and torpedos, jet engines, gas turbines and the like. Typical of such prior art devices are those disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,232 R. E. Wallace et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,448 A. Mathisen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,517 M. J. Zucrow et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,654 L. Bruce Wilner PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,214 K. A. Levering PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,194 D. M. Anderson et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,057 E. H. Badger PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,235 J. Hamilton, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,184 J. O. Hinrichs
Each of the devices shown in the prior art patents above-referred to deal with a valving mechanism which interconnect fuel or other fluids to a using means and which contain frangible fittings of some type. In some instances the apparatus conducts fluid maintained under high pressure in a container through conduits to a using apparatus. However, none of the prior art patents disclose apparatus of the type disclosed and claimed herein.